the_oder_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oder Roblox Movie
Pankayz & Zerophyx is afraid of The Oders. The Oder is a Roblox Horror Movie, created by TEAMPZ. The ODer represents, "Online Date"er. The Oder is a girl that online dates people. The Oder Roblox Horror Movie is based on a true story. Sometimes, there are "ODer" strangers on ROBLOX. So, here's the information about The Oder. At July 23, 2018, The Oder Part 1 was released onto YouTube by Pankayz. Almost more than 10 million people watched this movie. One day, Pan & Zee are best friends. They both liked each other. Until Zee found a strange user. He thinks that she is not even an human. Even he thinks that she loves to online date with him. Zee found the truth and tries to warn, Pan about the serious problem. They both tried to plan a trap for her, until they saw what happened. When they ran into the chemistry room, Chad created potions until Zee spoken up, Rule 8 of The Roblox Community Rules. Then, Jenna which is the Oder got banned from ROBLOX. When Pan, noticed that Zee was banned then came back in a new account, she noticed that Jenna (Oder) could join back in. At the next day, Chad , Pan & Zee got chased by three Oders. They planned an escape on the helicopter. Until the Oder appeared, they ran for their lives. Chad got caught for his friends to escape. Then Chad got sacrificed. When they are in a new town, Zee bought a new car. They went to school, they noticed it smells weird. When they went to class, they both notice that the students were weird. When Pan woke up from a nightmare at home, she went to Zee's car to talk to him at the cafe. They noticed that they're involving following them. They went to the radio station . Zee accidentally touched the emergency broadcast system. Everyone bacame frustrated. When Annabeth showed them an Oder that was involving, she warned the Oder outbreak was going to happen that moment. When Zee & Pan found Chad , he told them to follow him into the sewers . Then they got trapped inside the Underground Cave . They escaped but that moment, Oders were chasing him. They hid inside the jantior room. When they saw an Oder, they ran out. Suddenly a bunch of Oders started to transform. They both ran into the car and fleed into the Radio Station . Annabeth noticed that the oder outbreak started. When Zee was about to yell out the Rule 8 of the Roblox Community Rules, The Oders started to climb up the ladder. After Zee yelled on the emergency broadcast, Rule 8. All of the Oders got banned out of the game. One moment, Pan got caught by two oders. She has been kipnapped and brought inside the Club Manta to see the King. Zee, Chad & Annabeth tried to save her from the crown. Zee shouted the rule 8 of the Roblox Community Rules, but it didn't work. A user in Bloxburg called MrMadAboutScience, created the cown to control all of the Oders. But it was stolen. Zee & Chad came to Royale high. They found a lot of Oders inside, tried to escape but they got kidnapped into Bloxburg. Pan yelled at everyone in the server to hide or else they will be killed. When Zee & CHad survived to the next day, they used jetpacks to fly away from the fast oders. But then Zee's jetpack failed. Chad swapped with Zee's jetpack to save hem, then Chad got killed. Zee flew to the clock tower. He broke the crown off Pan. She finally remembered about Zee again. They both knocked the king Oder down. Then he got sent to jail. The students in Robloxian Highschool cheered to them for saving their lives. Category:Information Category:The Oder Roblox Movie